


Spooky Boys

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pumpkins, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: Tyler and Josh go to a pumpkin patch together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have any shame? No, I do not.

They had gone to a pumpkin patch. They picked out the biggest pumpkins that they could possibly carry. Tyler waddled all the way to where they weighed the pumpkins before purchasing. He grinned when the man commented on the size and Josh had never seen him so proud.

 

They set up newspapers on their kitchen floor and sat down with the cheap kits they bought. They started carving, talking the whole time. Tyler had played music softly in the background. It was some artist Josh had never heard before, humming quietly through their kitchen. They laughed and smiled, sharing looks with each other.   


“Lemme see yours,” Tyler asked, turning his own around. He’d been attempting one of the stencils. Josh thought it was supposed to be a cat but when he said so Tyler had gotten upset.

 

Josh turned his own pumpkin around and Tyler started laughing when he saw it.

 

“Josh,” he said, laughing and clutching his stomach, “The eyes aren’t supposed to be round. They’re supposed to be triangles.”

 

Josh frowned as he looked at his own pumpkin. He’d spent a long time trying to get the circle to look like a circle rather than an oval. He spent forever making it smooth, making it look good. He felt a little insulted.

 

“I wanted it to be different. It can still be scary with circle eyes,” Josh defended. He groaned when the last plastic knife they’d bought broke, half of the blade stuck inside the start of the second eye. Tyler looked up and frowned.

 

“What?” He asked and Josh shrugged.

  
“Nothing, it just broke, the knife. I have to wait until you’re done,” he said and Tyler frowned as well.

 

“We can wait and go to the store tomorrow?” He offered and Josh smiled.

 

“That kills our plans for tonight,” Josh mumbled, looking down at his pumpkin. He ran a finger over the blade of the knife, careful, never drawing blood.

 

“We can make new plans,” Tyler said, crawling across the newspaper and slotting himself between Josh’s legs, pushing the pumpkin away with the heel of his foot. Josh smirked, his hands going to Tyler’s hips. Tyler leaned in and pressed his lips to Josh’s, hand moving down Josh’s body.

 

Josh groaned when the hand was on his crotch, palming him slowly. Tyler pulled away, that same smirk on his face.

 

“Been awhile since you fucked me,” he said softly and Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

“On the kitchen floor?” Josh asked, looking around, mostly concerned for their knees or backs on the hard tile. Tyler just nodded, hands unbuttoning Josh’s pants and Josh realized he had no argument.

 

“Fine, let’s do it,” he said, already feeling his dick half hard. He realized it had been awhile. Josh’s hands were at Tyler’s shirt, pulling it up. He would have had it off if Tyler’s phone hadn’t rung. Tyler turned his head, trying to see the caller ID from where they were. Josh leaned in and kissed at his neck, speaking between kisses.

 

“Baby, come on, let it go to voicemail,” but Tyler was pulling away and answering the phone. Josh could hear from where he was and didn’t even need to ask who it was.

 

“Hey, mom,” Tyler said, a look of frustration on his face even though he didn’t say anything outloud.

 

“No, no, we were just,” Tyler paused, looking between where Josh’s jeans were unbuttoned and the pumpkins. Josh’s dick gave a halfhearted twitch and Josh thought that it was sad. He was sad, too.

 

“We were just carving pumpkins.”

 

Josh snorted and earned a look from Tyler.

 

“No, we had to stop for tonight. The cheap knives we bought are all broken so we’ll go buy some tomorrow,” he paused as his mother talked and Josh felt the life drain out of his bones, “They aren’t? Ours broke so fast. We just started carving, shit, we forgot to cut the top open and empty the guts out.” Tyler busted up laughing and Josh realized why they broke so easily.  

 

“Oh, really? Yeah, I’ll be right over.” That time Josh really did groan. He slumped back, hitting the cabinets behind him and he was sure that Tyler’s mother heard.

 

Tyler hung up and looked at Josh, a small grin on his face.

 

“Mom said she had some leftover stuff at her place. I’ll be ten minutes, max,” Tyler said, crawling back over and kissing Josh on the forehead.

 

“Wait for me,” he called as he walked out the door, leaving Josh hard and bored.

 

Josh sat on the floor, palming himself when it got to be too much. He intended on staying hard, holding Tyler to his silent promise of more when he returned.

 

But ten minutes passed and Josh was still alone and he was still hard and it was starting to border on painful.

 

It wasn’t like it would be hard for him to sit there and jack off since obviously Tyler couldn’t keep promises, he was actually debating about it. There was just something disappointing about a fist when he was promised an ass. It was definitely a step down.

 

Josh, unfortunately, didn’t have a hooker or a prostitute just lying around and he was about to just jack off, knowing already that it wouldn’t feel quite as good. He saw something then that gave him an idea. It was halloween after all, wasn’t it? There was nothing that said fall festivities quite like a pumpkin, especially one that had a circle for an eye.

 

It wasn’t Josh’s greatest of ideas but it couldn’t hurt. Besides, halloween and availability.

 

He checked the door before he did anything, nervous that Tyler might walk in. He had an internal debate with himself as he shoved his hand down his pants, trying to decide if this was considered cheating or not. He figured that the pumpkin was inanimate and therefore this would be masturbation rather than sex. It eased his mind a little.

 

He pushed his pants down to his thighs, jacking himself off a few times before he looked at the pumpkin, tilting his head to the side as he tried to figure out the best way to do anything from here. He tried to think if he’d need lube or not. He really didn’t want to have to put lube on himself just so he could shove his dick inside a pumpkin. It made the situation much more desperate, deliberate. Josh needed this to be spur of the moment so he did. He pulled the pumpkin forward, lining himself up as he pushed in slowly. It was a little cold on the inside, sending a shiver up his spine but he kept going, finding that Tyler was right, they’d carved the pumpkin all wrong.

 

The guts were still inside, long tangles of the pumpkin, seeds mixed into it. Josh found that the guts made everything wet, enough so that it didn’t hurt to slide in and out slowly.

 

The seeds worried him for a moment. They were random, running along his cock at various times as he fucked into the pumpkin. He figured that he liked them. They put gentle pressure along his skin, feeling like fingers that stroke him as he pushed inside.

 

Josh’s favorite part, he realized, was the stem. He’d initially grabbed onto it for balance but found that it was much better used for leverage. The slow pace wasn’t enough to get him off, it really wasn’t and the stem only helped. He fucked into the pumpkin harder, hips snapping as he felt the seeds drag along his skin. He choked out a moan and hated that he was comparing this pumpkin to his own boyfriend.

 

Josh was too caught up in what he was doing to hear keys jingle in the lock, didn’t even bother to stop as he heard Tyler speak.

 

“Josh, I thought I told you not to jack off wi-” he stopped in the doorway, the bag of candy and carving kits that his mother had given him fell to the floor.

 

Josh looked over and saw Tyler staring at him. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, closing his eyes and hanging his head as he let out another moan, his orgasm catching up to him quickly. He could feel Tyler’s eyes on him, could hear the small squeak of surprise and understanding. Josh came then, hips pausing as he was buried inside of the pumpkin.

 

He slumped over the top of it, being careful to avoid the stem. He laid there as he tried to catch his breath, his mind still miles behind him.

 

“Josh, what the fuck?” Tyler said, the door slamming shut as Tyler walked into the kitchen, staring at Josh who was just now pushing himself to a kneeling position, pulling out of the pumpkin with a whimper.

 

“It’s halloween, I wanted to be spooky,” he said quietly, pulling his boxers back up but not bothering with his jeans.

 

“I want a divorce,” Tyler mumbled as he walked back to the doorway and grabbed the kits out of the bag. He threw one at Josh from where he stood, hitting Josh in the shoulder. Josh rubbed at the reddening skin.

 

“We aren’t even married,” he replied and Tyler rolled his eyes, walking back into the kitchen and sitting in front of his own pumpkin.

 

“I’m not helping you gut that thing,” Tyler said and Josh nodded, thinking that it was fair after what he’d done.

 

They were quiet for a long time. Tyler threw the seeds of his pumpkin into a bowl so he could cook them later. Josh offered his own pumpkin seeds for the pile but he got a look from Tyler instead.

 

“Fuck no, there’s multiple kinds of seeds in there, who knows what I’m putting in my mouth,” he said and Josh frowned, glaring at Tyler for a second.

 

“Dude, you literally had my dick in your mouth the other night,” Josh said and Tyler neglected to respond.

 

They were quiet again, the only sounds were the sloping of seeds hitting the bowl and seeds hitting the bottom of the trash can.

 

“Did you ever notice how soft your hands are after you carved a pumpkin?” Tyler asked, rubbing his fingers together as he looked up at Josh. They met eyes and Josh grinned.

 

“Think my dick is that soft?”

 

“Well, question, who was better: me or the pumpkin?”

 

“Pumpkin.”

  
“Not touching you for a month.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell, bitches.


End file.
